A watermark payload may be embedded in a video stream. If the video stream is to be received by a plurality of client devices, the watermark payload may be specific to every client device receiving the video stream, or may be common to the plurality of receiving client devices. Similarly, the watermark payload may be specific to a headend, or may be common to various headends.
Examples of video standards that may be used to generate the video stream include the H.262 video standard, the H.264 video standard, the H.265 video standard, etc.